1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical generator but more particularly to a generator which optimizes the lifespan of a battery to extend its useful life.
2. Background
Over the years a number of energy generators in the form of battery rechargers have been developed. Generally, they are directed towards electrically propelled vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,356 discloses a regenerator system for electric vehicles. The system includes an alternator (162) which produces alternating current voltage. A rectifier (164) may be included in the alternator in order to provide current for recharging batteries. A voltage regulator (172) operates as a safety device to prevent damage to the batteries by overcharging.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,380 presents a vehicle with regenerative power system. The vehicle includes a pair of alternators (44) serially connected to a regulator (68) in order to recharge batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,988 describes an electric power plant for motor driven vehicles. The system presents motor/generator units (11, 12), an AC capacitor (18) and a logic control and pulse generator unit (22).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,665 exposes an electric vehicle, in which a generator serves to charge the batteries that drive the motor when the vehicle is to be decelerated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,589 discloses a DC electric car with auxiliary power and AC drive motor. The system offers an AC generator, a rectifier, a DC battery and an AC motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,450 presents an electrical drive for automobiles. The drive includes alternators (46, 48), rechargeable batteries (50, 52), voltage regulators (61, 62) which are set to cause recharging at any given drop in battery voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,843 describes an electrically powered vehicle. An engine/generator unit (66, 98) is powered by a whirl ventilator system. The unit is started to charge the batteries when the level of charge therein has dropped below a predetermined level. The system includes a voltage regulating resistor (158) and transformer (142) for full wave rectification.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,082 discloses an electric propulsion system for wheeled vehicles. The system includes a generator (31) which is coupled by a diode (121) to the electrical circuit. A silicon controlled rectifier (124) is used to control excitation of the generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,088 presents an electric charging apparatus for ground vehicles. The apparatus includes alternators (2, 4, 51), stators (S1, S2), rectifiers, a survoltage regulator and a voltage comparator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,342 describes a novel hybrid electric vehicle, where the output of the alternator (34) goes through a semiconductor rectifier (40).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,764 exposes an energy and storage system for an electric vehicle. The system includes alternators (25, 26) and charging internal diode rectifiers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,463 discloses an electric vehicle. The system includes generators (48, 82, 78, 34) linked to a voltage regulator (64), a DC to AC converter (52), a DC volt regulator (54), a chopper converter (56) and a transformer (60), all used to recharge batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,620 presents a series type hybrid electric vehicle. The vehicle includes a generator (310), a generator controller (320) an insulated gate bipolar transistors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,026 describes a control system for parallel hybrid vehicles. The system includes an electronic motor/generator (20), an inverter (24), a battery (22), a motor controller (42) and ammeters (66,67).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,509 finally discloses a mobile AC power system including an alternator (10) linked to a transformer (80), a circuit breaker (132), a frequency changer (82) and a voltage controller (138).